


Set Your Arms Down

by julescasa5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Misfits, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic, Magic Danny, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julescasa5/pseuds/julescasa5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' family comes to stay for an undetermined amount of time, finds out they have a hidden agenda, and are anything but human.</p><p>Scott is oblivious.<br/>Isaac runs away.<br/>Erica has a crush.<br/>Jackson goes missing.<br/>Danny has powers.<br/>Lydia is a genius.<br/>Allison has an epiphany.<br/>Boyd is on a mission.<br/>Peter is a helpful creep.<br/>Derek loves Stiles.<br/>Stiles loves Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> My first work, enjoy. :)

"Damn it Scott! You said we were going for pizza!" Stiles threw his arms up in protest, hitting his right knuckles on the roof of the small car. 

"No. What I said was maybe we should go get something to eat. YOU said 'pizza?' and I said 'Whatever let's just go I'm starving.' Remember? I never agreed to anything." 

Scott pulled into the first available parking space he could find. Of course, it had to be the farthest row from the restaurant. Allison stood outside her car a few rows ahead, next to a friend, waving at Stiles. It was too dark for him to make out who it was. Stiles sank into his seat and crossed his arms. 

"I'm not going. You can't make me." 

"Look man, It'll be fine. She's cu- she's nice." 

Stiles looked at Scott with disbelief, "So aside from dragging me here under delicious false pretenses, you set me up with someone ugly?" 

Scott offered a half shrug half smile. Pathetic. "It'll be fine. Maybe she's what you've been looking for." 

"You mean like the last bunch? These double dates are awkward and the girls, no matter how low of a self esteem they might have, always reject me." Stiles starred out the windshield. 

"Just this one last time? This girl actually has a thing for you. She went to Allison instead of her scrambling to find a friend li-" 

"Okay! Okay! Geez, you're making it worse." Stiles let out a deep sigh. "All right man, let's get this over with." 

They both nodded and got out of the car heading for the entrance of the swanky restaurant, where the girls were now waiting inside.

_________________

Stiles was quiet the entire ride home, regardless of Scott's constant attempts at small talk.

"I guess she wasn't the one, huh?"

He banged his head on the window in response. Scott took the hint. Once they pulled up to Stiles' house he zipped up his hoodie and bolted out of the passenger's seat and to his front door. Fumbling around in his pockets to find one bronze key, he took a deep a breath, and unlocked the door. 

He was instantly filled with disappointment. His father was working the night shift. His best friend, and only friend at that, had knowingly set him up with a lifeless troll. And now, he walks in to find the house empty and dark, just like the rest of him. At that moment he accepted the fact that he might not ever find true love, or would have to settle like most people. So, he welcomed the darkness and ignoring the light switch to his left, he made his way up the stairs, undressed and crawled into bed.

Stiles awoke a few hours later with a dry mouth and decided to go downstairs to get water from the tap. And when he came back to his room, he rubbed his eyes and fell asleep without delay.

The room was too dark for him to have noticed the large figure sitting in the chair opposite his bed; waiting.

Waiting on what exactly? If you were to have asked him at that exact moment, he wouldn't have been able to respond, because in all reality-he didn't know. No one knew what his intentions were. No one would have even imagined what would follow.

But, for now he would just sit in that chair most nights in which Stiles' slept at home. Red eyes glowing in the dark, fixated on a wistful, delicate boy.

Until one night, Stiles woke up.

_________________

The sun was just rising when Stiles awoke. He laid there on his back, facing the ceiling then turned on his side leisurely.

_Man, I can't believe Scott made me go through that again...Wait what day is it? Sunday?...NO!_

He jumped to his feet and was running to his closet when he realized he wasn't alone.

"Whoa!"

Derek had fallen asleep in his chair the night before. And once he heard Stiles yell his eyes shot open and  he froze.

"Dude, is something wrong? Is the pack okay? OMG did you find more rival packs?!" Stiles was talking too fast and breathing too deeply and Derek knew he needed to give him an answer. But what could he say?

Derek began to open his mouth when they heard footsteps.

"Stiles?" They heard in the distance.

"Oh crap, it's my dad! You gotta get out of here!" Derek wouldn't move.

"Dude, go! Go!" Stiles was doing vigorous hand motions to the open window. Derek climbed out of sight.

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Son, open up."

"Uh...I'm naked dad, what's up?"

Although Stiles couldn't see him, he was positive that his dad was shaking his head.

"Look, you're already late for school, and I just got off the phone with your Aunt Nikki..."

Stiles opened the door, fully clothed."Yeah?"

"I meant to tell you last night but you had already left and I was busy with work so I wasn't able to call you. But, um, she had a huge fight your uncle and needs a place to stay. So needless to say she'll be here with the kids for... a while."

Stiles stares at is father. "Kids? Don't they go to school?"

"Yeah, they're already out for break, and if need be they'll enroll with you next semester."

Stiles was pale. He was uncomfortable enough being a loser and now his cousins were going to bare witness. But he understood it was family, the only real family he and his dad had left.

"You all right son?"

"Yeah dad, so," Stiles scratched the back of his head,"you want me to clean up?"

The Sheriff nodded. "I got to go to work, I'll be back early." 

Stiles went over to sit at the chair which was still warm from Derek. In the driveway he can hear his dad drive off. And for a long while he sits there thinking on where to start cleaning first, and texting Scott to let him know the news, and about making bacon, and then his mind stops on Derek. Stiles walks over his bedside table to text Derek...and Scott.

To: Derek

_Sorry about that. What's going on?_

To: Scott

_Not gonna be at school today. Family coming over. I'll explain later._

 

He set his phone back down and walks over to close his window before collapsing on his bed. **Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.** He reaches for his phone.

**2 New Messages!**

From Scott:

_Ok._

Stiles shrugs, accustomed to Scott being unintelligible. He opens the next text.

From Derek:

_Open your window._


	2. Rapturous

"Dude, what's up?" Derek stood in front of Stiles' bedroom window, looking pensive for a moment, before snapping back to reality.

"Uh- Stiles?"

"Yeah?" _I don't have all day here....actually, I do._ "Are you going to tell me what's going on or are we just going to stand here breathing in the awkwardness?"

Derek looked up, bothered by Stiles' comment. "Stiles I have something important I need to tell you. And I don't want you making any jokes about this, because I am being completely serious."

Derek looked up for reasurance from Stiles. Stiles nodded. "Yeah man, here have a seat." Stiles moved the lump of bedsheets he had on his bed, aside. Then, proceeded to sit down and tap on the bed beside him. Derek came over to it down and took a deep breate before beginning.

"Listen, I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with, but believe it or not I have feelings too. And I really appreciate everything you've done to help me and my pack. You're brave and caring...

Stiles seemed surprised, with eyes alert, he looked oved to Derek who was looking down at his hands and having some trouble finding the words to explain himself.

"...and I just want to say thanks...for everything."

"Uh- I don't really know what to say..."

They sat there in silence for a minute before Stiles, of course, had to say something. "I'm not trying to ruin the moment, because I understand that acknowledging your emotions is a bit difficult for you, but um I don't get why exactly you were in my room this morning. So..."

"I was in your room because...because..."

"Because why?" 

"Because I love you."

Stiles sat in a deadpan before shaking his head to respond, "Wait- what?"

________________

**Knock Knock**

“Shit, that’s my Aunt Nikki…” Stiles looked around and thought for a moment about kicking Derek out, but immediately shook his head as if shaking the thought out. “Um do you want to stay and help me out? I mean I haven’t seen her or my cousins since my…since my mom died. And my dad wanted me to fix the house up.” Stiles stood scratching the back of his head as he waited for a response from Derek.

“So?”

“Yeah.”

With that they both headed downstairs to greet the relatives.

“Oh my, look at you Stiles!” Aunt Nikki grabbed Stiles’ shoulders before pulling him in for a hug. “You’ve grown so much!” Stiles hugged her back reluctantly.

“Yeah, ha. I know.” Stiles looked around behind his Aunt in search of his cousins, but they were nowhere in sight.

“So, who’s this handsome man?” Stiles knew right away she was referring to Derek.

“This is my boyfriend Derek.” Not realizing what he had just said, Stiles ignored the stares coming from both Derek and his Aunt to inquire about his cousins. “Hey, where’s everyone else?”

She was a bit hesitant, looking around nervously. “Yeah, they are on their way, we came in separate cars.” She looked over give Derek the once over. Derek gave her a charming smile and offered to help her take her things inside. Aunt Nikki welcomed the idea and showed Derek to her car.

While Stiles and Derek took her things inside “Aunt Nikki, to be completely honest I just found out this morning that you were coming, so I’m not sure how this all going to work out room-wise with the six of us.”

Nikki waved her hand as to say “no worries.” At that moment her phone rang. “Excuse me boys, I’m gonna step outside and take this.”

They nodded. Derek spoke first. “So, that’s your Aunt?”

“Yeah, she’s my mom’s sister.”

Derek shot him a look like “really?”

“Oh, dude, she was adopted. I know. And it’ll really freak you out when you see my cousins.”

“And why is that?”

Derek turned away from Stiles to look at the front door. “They’re here.”

________________

__________________

Curtis was first to barge in the door holding both suitcases and duffle bag in hand, "All right?" Stiles and Curtis gave eachother brilliant smiles.

"Hey man! What's going on?" Stiles had his arms wide open and Curtis shuffled his bags to join the hug.

"Been too long, yeah?" The door had closed behind Curtis and Derek had noticed, so he took a few steps around the two adoring cousins to open the door for the rest of the family making their way up the driveway with luggage in tow.

"Here, let me help you." Derek took Alisha's bags out of her hands.

"Thanks. But- you're too fit to be my cousin." Derek smiled at the comment.

"Yeah, I'm not. That would be him over there." Derek moved out of the way and made a gesture to his left where Stiles and Curtis were laughing it up. All Derek could make out were bits and pieces of childhood memories.

"Yeah, that would be him." Alisha looked amused. She stepped closer to Derek to let her brother and mother in the doorway. "And who would you be?" Before Derek could answer she looked up, directly at him, leaning in to inhale and softly exhale."You're his mate. Aren't you?" Alisha stood before him with a smirk planted on her face.

Derek studied her before cautiously responding,"Yes."

Stiles shuffled through the relatives to make an announcement, "Attention! Seeing as how I just found out you all were coming, I'm not yet sure how sleeping arrangments will work. So for the time being, everyone can leave there things...uh- anywhere really, and then we can all head into the kitchen for food and catch up." Everyone nodded and began taking there coats off to hang them on the coat rack. "Derek? Can you help me in the kitchen?"

Derek nodded and followed Stiles.

________________

"I just wanted to get a few things out of the way before they get in here," Stiles whispered.

"Okay?"

"Well, I know you're wondering why they're all-" Stiles looked up to see Nathan and Alisha walk in together, followed shortly by the others. "-so darn good-looking."

"Are we interupting?" Alisha asked with a smug expression.

"Not at all." 

They all took a seat and began talking. Mostly about the relatives, as to what they have been up to these pasat few years, and the unpleasant adultery which brought them to the Stilinski home. Meanwhile they ate and drank hot chocolate and cookies Stiles and Derek had put out for them.... Then the conversation steered in an awkward direction for poor Stiles.

"So Stiles, do you have a girlfriend?" Of course it was Alisha who pried. And once the quetion parted her lips Derek and Aunt Nikki looked up at one another, recalling what Stiles had said earlier on the porch.

"No. I don't. I guess I'm not so good with the ladies." He looked down at his mug, wanting to jump out of his skin and into the chocolate abyss.

"Are you shittin' me? You're still one of the best guys I've ever met." Everyone looked up.

"No, Nathan. I'm not shitting you. The sad truth is I'm pretty much a loser."

Everyone either shifted in their chairs uncomfortably or looked down at their cookie crumbles, except for Aunt Nikki who has been studying Derek the entire conversation.

"Stiles, could I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you know what  _Lycanthropy_ means?" Derek, who was sitting next to Stiles heard his heart beat accelerate.

"N-oo?" 

Curtis and Nathan smiled. Alisha stared at Derek. While Aunt Nikki repeated the question with indifference. "Do you know what  _Lycanthropy_ means?"

"Uh-yeah. I mean I've watched movies and-"

Nikki ignored Stiles' response and turned to Derek. "What's wrong Derek? You seem a bit tense."

Derek try as his might couldn't understand how they knew. The only thought that came to mind was that they were also werewolves. But he sat in confusion and disbelief when he couldn't make out any heartbeats but Stiles' and his own.

Stiles turned to Derek, trying to read is stone face for some indication on how to change the subject, but all in vain. Alisha, Nathan, Cutris, and the wintry Aunt Nikki focused on the strain in Derek.

Alisha took another sip of hot chocolate. She was a lot like Stiles in that she could never quite manage to keep her mouth shut, even when she would do best to do so. And once again crawled that sly little smile onto her flawless complexion. 

"Told ya, they were mates."


	3. Outcast

At school the next morning Scott was fumbling around in his locker, brushing past all of Allison’s notes, and lip gloss, and scarf, and – “Aha!” Scott beamed with excitement as he found his Chemistry notes stuck to a Hershey’s candy bar wrapper and his Geography binder.

He shrugged, “It’ll do.” When he shut his locker door he was surprised he hadn't heard Erica standing there, waiting.

Scott looked up,”Yeah?”

“Good Morning to you, too, Scott.” Erica offered. She bit her lip slightly uneasy. Scott noticed, but didn't call her on it; he had to be moving to class.

“I gotta get to Chem, talk later?” Erica nodded in agreement and watched Scott make a run down the hall. He didn't make it very far before bumping into Stiles.

"Dude there you are! We gotta talk."

"I have to get to class can we talk later?"

"NO! No we can't talk later! You didn't return any of my messages last night!"

"I was busy with-"

"Allison, yeah I know, but when your best friend leaves you a few dozen messages I would hope you could put your teenage hormones aside and EVENTUALLY get back to me!" Stiles was furious.

Scott stood dumbfounded, "I-I'm sorry. I went to bed when I got home. What's up?"

"This is unbelievable. You STILL haven't heard the messages?"

"I-"

"Save it." Stiles stormed off down the hall, enraged, bumping into Erica.

"Hey! What's with you?" Stiles decided to ignore her and continue on his way. "Ass."

__________________

Late for School, Allison makes it in time for Lunch parking towards the back of the school. She notices something fidgeting behind the dumpster towards her left.

She thought for a split second, and then decided to ignore it, collecting her things from her passenger seat and opening the car door.

_I wonder if Scott remembered our Anniversary._

Almost around the corner to the school entrance, she reached in her pocket to fish out her phone to check if she received any messages from him. No phone. “Damn it!” Setting her books down on a bench nearby, she hurries back towards her car. Almost in sight, when she hears sniffling. _Where is it coming from?_

Behind the dumpster.

Continuing her walk she treads cautiously as she turns the corner, startled. “Stiles?” Unable to manage anything else she stares at him, dumbfounded.

Stiles opens his eyes, but remains sitting, back towards a tree opposite the dumpster; looking up briefly to see the look of concern in her eyes.

“Are you okay? What are you doing out here? I mean HERE of all places?” She backs out of the nook to comb the parking lot for Stiles’ car; nowhere to be seen.

He doesn't answer.

She sits down beside him, hugging his arm. She tries again, “What are you doing here?”

This time he does answer. “This is where my life belongs.”

_________________

Lunch Bell rings.

Scott gets up from his desk and gathers his text book before walking out the door. Danny was ahead of Scott and walking slowly. Before managing to say something Danny turns around, “Have you seen Jackson?”

“Uh, no man, haven’t since Friday. What’s up?”

They stood outside the doorway resembling middle school lovers. Scott felt silly so he motioned to walk towards the cafeteria. “His phone is off, and I stopped by his house yesterday worried…”

“And?”

“His parents said he moved out.”

Scott stopped; he didn’t know how to respond to that. “Dude I’m sorry to hear that, but I haven’t seen or heard from him and I don’t know where he could be.” Scott saw the look on Danny’s face quickly turn into despair. Not liking the beaten look on Danny, Scott tried sounding optimistic, “Maybe he’s in the cafeteria?”

Danny gave a half smile, and with that, Scott led them into the cafeteria.

Jackson wasn’t there.

__________________

Boyd stood firmly before Derek, “Would you like me to fetch him?”  _Dog jokes, really?_

“No.”

They stood there like that for a minute, looking at one another, not knowing what to make of the situation or where to go next.

“I’ll take care of it.” With reassurance, the silence crumbled beneath them.

“Shouldn’t you be at school?” Peter asked.

Boyd looked over, not sure how to respond, “Uh, yes…”

Peter and Derek looked at one another before looking back at Boyd. His stomach was in knots, thank heavens they couldn’t hear that. “I, uh—I had some business to take care of.” Scratching the back of his head he let out a small laugh, “You know how it is.”

No one was amused.

“Next time, be sure to fit your ‘business’ around your school schedule, before I make it MY business.”

_________________

 “I’m sorry man.” Scott turns to Danny, “Maybe Lydia knows where he is, I’ll text Derek, maybe he knows?”

 Danny nods and heads towards their usual table to find Lydia skimming through travel brochures.

 “Planning on taking a trip mid December?” Danny sits down across from her. She takes a sip of water before looking up at him to respond, “Not me, Jackson.” She hands over the brochure to Egypt. “And not now, New Years.”

 Danny takes the brochure and stares at Lydia.

 “Problem?”

 “Have you seen Jackson today?”

 Lydia tilts her head and smiles, “Nope. He called Friday and asked I snag few things from my mom for him to look at. You know how much my parents travel. And then called this morning to make sure I bring it in.” Danny holds the look of confusion.

 Knowing him to be unsatisfied with the answer Lydia adds, “But as far as seen him? No. We aren’t exactly dating anymore if you don’t remember. I spent my weekend with Allison.”

 Scott and Erica joined the table. Scott sat beside Danny and Erica beside Lydia.

 “Where is everyone today?” Erica questioned. As if it wasn’t bad enough having Isaac run away, Boyd abandoned her as well.

 “Boyd texted me earlier letting me know he would be at Derek’s. Don’t know why.”

 Danny was fixated on finding Jackson. “Did Derek text you back?”

 “Don’t know, hang on let me check.” Scott rummaged through his pocket to pull out his phone.  **3 New Messages.**  “Uh yeah…” Danny turns to him, hungry for more information. “Says ‘don’t worry’.”

 Lydia turns back to look at Danny, “Has he not been answering your calls?”

 What a stupid question. Quickly answering herself, “Of course not. But he called this morning, so he might answer now.” Lydia reaches in her purse to pull out her phone to call; Meanwhile Scott is viewing the other  **2 New Messages**.

 

From Allison:

  _Won’t be at school today. Meet me at Stiles’ later. xx_

 

“Where’s Stiles?”

“Shush! The phone is ringing.” Ring. Ring. “Jackson where are you? What? Where to? Will you be back soon? I mean back to school? Danny keeps trying you and… Oh… Yeah he is. Wait don’t go!”

 Lydia sets her phone down on the table before them. “Sorry Danny.”

“He sounds like he’s in pain,” says Erica.

“Huh? He just sounds pissed,” argues Scott, “But hey, have any of you seen Stiles?”

 Everyone shakes their head.

 “Maybe he and Jackson have joined Isaac.”Lydia giggles.  _Jackson joining those sad puppies?_   _As if_. Feeling the tension grow she tries to change the subject. “Scott, is Allison coming to school today?”

 “No. She texted me saying to meet her at Stiles’ house later though.”

 “Gross.”

 “What is?”

 “Having you meet her at his house on your anniversary.”

_Fuck._

 __________________

 Hovering over the stove making hot chocolate is Allison.

 “Stiles? Can you please calm down? Everything will be fine. You’ll see.” But Stiles sits there immobile at the kitchen table.

 Allison burns her forefinger serving the boiling chocolate into mugs. “Ouch!” Placing the mugs before them, she sits down, “Please talk to me. You haven’t said a word since the car ride over here. What’s going on with you? I’m worried, please.”

 Stiles cups his right hand on his coffee mug. Looking up at Allison, exasperated, “Scott's an ass. I've lost my bestfriend to you, and I love you don't get me wrong it just sucks that I'm alone when-.”

 Carefully and softly Allison responds, “When what?” She feels that if she spoke any louder he would shatter.

 Stiles places the hot mug to his lips and takes a sip, instantly filling him with warmth. He looks down and blinks tears into his mug. “My life sucks. And my family came into town yesterday and asked a lot of questions...”

“About?” Allison thinks for a moment, recalling what Scott told her about his relatives staying with him. She reaches over to place her hand on his forearm, still holding the mug, before continuing, “Stiles, what did they ask about?”

 Stiles took a deep breath, in and out, before he looked up to respond, “My Aunt asked me if I knew about all of this werewolf terminology. And then everything got really wierd with Derek. Like something was seriously wrong but he wouldn't tell me. He just excused himself and left.”

 “What was Derek doing here?”

 He let out a big sigh and sank into his chair. "He...He- nevermind. I just really need to talk to Scott. I'm confused about a lot of things."

 Allison knew she wouldn't be able to get much more out of him. He needed Scott not her, so hey sat in silence. In fear. In regret. About 20 minutes later Stiles gots up, gathering their mugs and kicked the chair in, heading towards the sink.

 “I’m going to go lay in bed for a while. Is Scott still coming by?”

 “Yeah. Do you mind if I crash on your couch till he gets here?”

 “No problem. Mi casa su casa, remember? But, just so you know the fam and my dad will be here soon...” Allison smiles at his response and rises from her chair to head toward the couch. This is progress. She plops down and switches the TV set on. "No worries, I'll let them know you're not feeling well."

 Stiles is heading up the stairs when he turns around to say to Allison, “Allison, Happy Anniversary.”

 Allison turns from her seat, saddened, before giving a half-hearted smile. “Thanks.”

_At least someone remembered._


	4. Chapter 4

**Bell rings.**

Erica awkwardly dodges other teenagers in the crowded hallway, rushing towards the exit. Once outside she combs the parking lot to find Danny’s car.

“Danny! Danny!”

Danny looks up from where he is standing beside the driver’s door, keys in hand. “What’s up?”

“I need a ride.”

“Uh yeah sure, isn’t Derek supposed to pick you up though?” She looks nervously around before turning back to Danny to speak. “Honestly?”

Danny unlocks the car door and motions for her to get in.

He locks the car door before responding, “Honestly.”

Turning to one another, “I need to talk to someone. I tried talking to Scott earlier but then he said later. Then later came and he freaked over Allison.”

“I’m all ears; do you want to go get some coffee?”

Erica nods. Danny drives off to a small coffee shop on Main.

__________________

Nearly breaking his leg on the run over, Scott walks up to the house where his best friend and his girl friend wait for him, flowers in hand. He lets himself in, waking Allison. She quickly registers his arrival and scans his body to see him holding red roses. She smiles.

“I guess you didn’t forget after all.” Scott gives a wide smile.

“I could never forget my favorite girl.”

She sits up and pats the couch next to her. Scott sits, placing the flowers on the coffee table before going in for kiss.

Allison breaks first. “Before we go any further we have a teenage boy upstairs lying down, broken.”

“What’s wrong with Stiles? Did Lydia reject him again?” He looked confused. Stiles had been, well, Stiles. Nothing out of the ordinary.

“Lydia isn’t even in the picture anymore Scott.”

Shocked, “He’s like obsessed.”

“Was. Have you not paid any attention to him? It’s been weeks since he’s bothered talking about how amazing she is. He’s your best friend. Seriously Scott?”

Scott felt guilty. Had it really been that long since he really sat down and asked how Stiles was doing? He had been too self-absorbed. Allison-absorbed.

“I guess I’ve been a lousy friend.”

“I’m not going to answer that. But he’s broken. He’s falling apart at the seams. You have to go up there and talk to him. He needs his best friend.” Scott nods in agreement.

“Has he said anything I should know of? Like why he's bumbed out? Because I know this sounds bad but I have no idea what it could be. He was upset earlier because I hadn't heard the messages he left, and when I got a chance my battery died, so...” Allison takes Scott’s hands in hers. 

Allison lets out a deep sigh. “Just go upstairs.”

_________________

"Dude, are you okay?"

When Scott walked in he saw Stiles fidgeting under the covers, unable to sleep. At the sound of Scott's voice Stiles resigned finding a comfortable sleeping position and sat up to respond, "Yeah Scott, just peachy."

"Not from what Allison tells me." Scott was scanning the room for a place to sit. Ruling out the bed since Stiles was looking death ridden. But....nope. No where else. So next to Stiles it is.

Stiles looks down to his sheets not knowing how to tell him all that has happened recently. "Scott..."

"Yeah?" He looked up to find Stiles strained to say any more. "You can tell me anything, you know that...right?"

Stiles looked up, filled with the reassurance he needed to continue talking about what happened with his best friend. "Yeah, right. So like I told you I had some family come over last night, and they were really grilling us about-"

"Us?"

_Shit._

"Uh, yeah...Derek was over here. I guess I should start there huh?"

Stiles explained to Scott in great detail the happenings of the night before and before they knew it, Scott was convincing Stiles to spill his feelings to Derek, as well as conjuring up a plan to find out what exactly his relatives were up to.

"Stiles! They're here!" Allison called from downstairs.

Both stood up and headed down the stairs to greet Stiles' relatives. "Hey!"

Curtis said, nearly shouting. "Hey! Curtis this is my best bud Scott. And this is his girlfriend Allison."

"Nice to meet you both." Curtis kissed Allison's hand all the while looking at Scott, as if wanting to rile him up.

Nathan came treading behind carrying large brown paper bags. Groceries? "Is no one going to help, seriously?" Stiles walked over to help Nate with the bags when he swooped around him leaving Stiles' helping hands in the air. "I meant the bags from the car." _Dumb_ _Stiles_. _Stupid_. _Stupid_. "Of course that's what you meant...I was just- yeah I'll just go get the rest-"

"Let me help you," offered Curtis.

They walked outside leaving Scott and Allison whispering something Stiles was unable to make out.

"So Stiles? About last night."

Fumbling in the trunk of the car, Stiles dropped the milk to look up. _Dumb Stiles_.

"I'm sorry about all of that. We just weren't expecting it."

"Expecting what?"

"Derek."

Stiles was confused. "What about him?"

"We know. Since we pulled up, before then even. It was no accident my mom called your dad up first before any one of her other friends."

"So you came here because of Derek?" Stiles was wary, he didn't understand why his cousin was telling him this.

"We didn't know he would be HERE exactly..." But Stiles tuned out as he began to notice the change in Curtis' face. Last night his skin was bold and brown and today- Today it had a semblance of a chalked blackboard. His eyes seemed heavy and tired, as if he hadn't slept in two weeks. _What the hell is going on here?_ All Stiles could manage to do was nod in response, but Curtis stopped talking knowing Stiles hadn't heard a thing. "You all right?"

Stiles nodded dumbly, then shook his head, "No."

Curtis looked down at his black sneakers before attempting another look at Stiles. He looked up to meet Stiles' gaze but didn't say anything.

"Wh-what are you?"

Curtis let out a deep sigh. "I'm a vampire."

Scott and Allison watched from the doorway. Scott was in defense mode, eyes fixed to the back of Curtis. All the while Stiles stood frozen, mouth agape. _How is this my life?_

While trying to process the newly found information Stiles took in his surroundings. First, looking directly at his cousin who was starting to look extremely strained and uncomfortable. Second, he looked behind his cousin and saw Scott, ready to attack, with Allison wrapped around his arm and slightly behind him. Lastly, he looked down and his hands then at his feet and strongly considered making a run for it. And run he did. He ran towards the drivers seat and turned the keys Nathan left to start the ignition and bolt. Before he could process what he had just done, leaving Scott and Allison with his deadly cousins, he was making his was towards the preserve to the Hale house.


	5. Chapter 5

"Derek! Derek I'm exhausted and I know you can hear me. Please- help- me." Stiles was panting between words, bending over to hold his knees for support. He was just regaining enough strength to stand back up when he heard footsteps. 

"Derek."

Emerging from the shadows wasn't Derek. 

"Isaac?"

Issac looked wounded, and he was. As he came closer the moonlight shone on his face and Stiles could see serious damage done to his throat and ear.

"Wh-?"

"Derek sent me."

"What the hell did he do to your face?"

Stiles stepped in closer to get a better look. As he lifted his hand towards Issac's face, there was a small whimper, and Stiles withdrew his hand. "He's an asshole."

"He had every right. I abandoned him."

He stood there for a minute contemplating on how he could be of help. Isaac had been through enough and for Derek to beat the crap out of him like his piece of shit father did, there was no way he was gonna let that one slide. So, Stlies took Isaac's hand and gently pulled nudging his head in the direction from which Stiles had left his cousin's BMW. He knew if he uttered a word that Derek would most likely hear and more than likely go ape shit again. Isaac didn't say anything, although he was terrified he trusted Stiles, and followed him back to the car where they drove off.

Once they hit the main road Stiles began to talk, "Isaac? Look I know you. I mean I don't really _know you_ but I'm pretty fucking positive that THAT shit Derek pulled has really fucked you up again."

Stiles turned to see Isaac looking out the window and keeping silent.

"Look, dude I don't know what I was thinking, I'm positive Derek will want to kill us both but I couldn't let you stay there."

"Where are we going?"

Stiles hated to admit it, but he had to go back home. Having to face the whole vampire relatives and a potentially injured Scott, not to mention his dad, no matter how unprepared he was, was well worth it to help Isaac.

"Home."

 ______________

By the time they pulled up everyone was home. Waiting. Stiles was informed by his dad that Scott and Allison had left not long after he decided to ditch them. They arrived while his Aunt and Alisha were cooking dinner and the men were all huddled up on the sofa randomly watching a prison documentary on National Geographic. The moment they walked in the door everyone laid eyes on Isaac, ignoring Stiles completely. Stiles realized it was because he was only wearing a graphic tee in 30 degree weather and Isaac has wearing Stiles' lacrosse pullover.

"Son, you all right?"

"Yeah dad, why wouldn't I be?" The sheriff stood up to meet his son. "I'm just surprised you ran off and came back looking like a Stiles-cicle."

"Ha, good one dad." Stiles opted to take the easy way out, and ignored his cousins glances from across the way to offer his dad a simple explanation, "Truth is, Isaac here kind of needed me so I went to pick him up. Is it all right if he stays the night?"

The sheriff turned to look at Isaac, an adorable wounded puppy. "It might be a little tight, but there's no problem with me."

"Dinners ready!" Alisha called from the dinning room.

"Wash up boys, time for some long needed homemade meals." Stiles joined his dad in smile. Home cooked food was long overdue.

"We'll be right there, I'm gonna grab Isaac a change of clothes." The sheriff nodded as both Stiles and the adorable Isaac made there way upstairs. Not even halfway up they hear the doorbell ring. Isaac freezes mid-step as he hears the sheriff open the door.

"Hale?"

Stiles and Isaac looked at one another, then thinking quick on his feet, Stiles motioned for Isaac to continue upstairs while Stiles made his way down to save his father from the bloodbath.

"Heeyyyy! Derek what took you so long man?" His dad looked a bit skeptical but decided to not take the path of inquisition, seeing as how delicious food was waiting down the hall, and walked off.

Derek stood bold, but as Stiles scanned his face he couldn't see a hint of anger on the wolf's face. He wasn't sure what to say, seeing as how arguing with family around probably wasnt the best idea. Instead he moved out on thhe porch and closed the door behind him.

More silence, great.

"So?"

Derek stood before him not saying anything as per usual. And was that a bit of sadness on his face? No. No. It couldn't be.

"Dude, you come here after us, brooding, show up on my doorstep when you clearly know my dad, THE SHERIFF, and I are currently housing the Spanish Inquisition."

Derek still didn't say anything, great.

Stiles was fuming but knew to keep his voice to a minimum. "Are you freaking kidding me!? You don't get to stand here looking all wounded li-"

As Stiles was turing to head back inside Derek spoke. "You took him." It was low and soft, that similar to a whisper (although we all know Derek doesn't whisper).

Remaining unturned Stiles replied, "You used him as a scratching post." Andmore annoying silence. Stiles turned see Derek starring at his feet, hands in pockets. Looks like Stiles would be he one to carry the conversation. "Just- just tell me why? I mean I get he's your beta but you know better than anyone what he had to go through."

"You took him."

"Yeah, you said that already." 

Derek tilted his head up to meet Stiles gaze. "You needed my help and you left."

Stiles bit his lip, "I wasn't going to leave him with you."

"I'm sorry."

"No. Look we can straighten this all out tomorrow and you can apologize to him then, but right now I've got to get him cleaned up so we can go inside and eat dinner. So-leave."

Derek didn't move. Of course. He just stood, looking even more wounded than before.

"I don't care if you give me that wounded little fire-boy look. Fuck off Derek."

"I'm s-"

"NO!" There wasn't a chance that they didn't all hear that, but Stiles didn't care. He was pissed off and confused about....well, a lot of Derek-related things.

Derek opened his mouth for a fraction of a second before closing it again and turning to walk down the porch steps. As he made his way down he heard a loud huff and the slamming of the front door. Then he stopped once he heard the door creak back open.

"Derek."

That didn't sound a whole lot like Stiles. Derek turned cautiously and there he was, standing tall, shoulders broad with a sick smirk on his face. Curtis. Derek looked up to see Isaac starring out the second story window, and at that a wave of guilt consumed Derek. It was just a second, maybe not even and he felt Curtis standing directly in front of him, blocking his view. That was quick. And in the blink of an eye he was being thrown on the floor, Curtis kneeling before him with a sharp grip on the front his shirt. 

Before Derek had time to register the situation he was digging claws deep inside of Curtis' chest, breaking bones. Isaac was flying to stand at Derek's side. And everyone else came bursting through the door, Stiles following his father last, flailing through the front door with barbecue sauce smeared on his face and a half-eaten rib in hand.

"HALE!" 

Uh-oh.


End file.
